The dangers of Quirks
by ch4meli0n
Summary: This story focuses on the dangers of quirks, not only their drawbacks, and how to move around them. This story isn't very fleshed out yet, so I don't know about future pairing and to be honest, I don't want to spoil them anyways :P
1. Chapter 1

The dangers of Quirks

This story is mostly written in 1st person and POV changes will be mentioned.

Introduction:

I was in the hospital. The second time that week and the fifth time since my quirk manifested two month ago. And this is no coincidence, because my quirk is classified as "too dangerous to bare" at least in my current state. I mean, I'm only 4 years old for christ sake. I have control, or lack there of, over the elements. I burned my hand, *again*. The other injuries were a brocken leg and a few fractured ribs.  
"S-So, what can we do about it?", my understandibly worried mom asked the doc, who just entered my room.  
"There is a way to help your son, Mrs. Ogawa. Pros, who bare immense power, teach a way of meditation which allows the user of the quirk to control their powers, but not to their full potential. You need to be very patient and have strong selfcontrol.", the doc answered immediatly. My mom was shocked. She didin't want me to see her cry, but I know she does.  
I had to say something. "I want to do it. I don't want to see my mom cry because of me. I want to stop hurting my self and others, just because of that stupid power." My mom. I can't describe her face; Shocked, surprised, relieved? I don't know, but she isn't crying as much as before.  
The doc sighed and thought for a minute.  
"I'm sorry, young man, but in your condition it could do more harm than good. You're to young. If you lack the selfcontrol part, it could force an outbreak; a burst of your power. You could hurt everyone around you. The power of the elements are contained in you. An outburst could force out a super nova like explosion; a tsunami; a turnado; an earthquacke, the worst and most destrucable power of the elements. This sounds scary, I know, but you need to know the circumstances and the worst-case-scenarios. I can't allow that to happen. You need to start training in a safe environment." I was shoked, frozen in place. I didn't know it was THAT dangerous.  
"But where would that environment be?" my mom asked him. I had something in mind but that was ridiculous.  
"There is only one environment: The U.A. training grounds. I could contact their principal and inform him about your condition. The hero Eraserhead has the quirk, that gives him the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them. That can save you from an outburst. He is also very talented in hand-to-hand combat. If you want to control your quirk and also learn at least some basic combat, he is the one who could help you. Mrs. Ogawa, would you aggre to that? Him being trained by a pro hero, who can help him controll his quirk and show him how to defense himself?"  
She looked at me and I nodded, a faint smile on my face. She looke back at the doc and spoke the words i so hoped she would say, "Yes. If my son is really going to be trained by a pro hero and learn to handle and controll his quirk, I will definitely agree!"  
I stared at the wall, the thought of being trained by THE Eraserhead. I would visit Yuuei's campus and shoolground. I could meet other pros! I was so happy, I tarted sobbing. I was happy and determined to master the forces my quirk throws at me.  
"If that is so, I will contact Yuuei's principle immediatly!" he said before leaving the room.  
"Hide, are you okay?" mom asked, worry in her voice.  
"Okay? I'm exited! I'm gonna go to Yuuei! I'm gonna meet the Pros!"

Author'S Note:  
I'm doing a time jump, because i doubt that a whole trining-montage-esc chapter would seem boring. Where i'm jumping in time? You'l find out in the next chapter :P  
Ch4meli0n out!


	2. Chapter 2

About 10 years later:

"Damn, I forgot how exhausting training can get!" I huffed, putting the 50lbs weight down. I take my phone out of my pocket, turning it on to look at the time and remind myself of the date. "Huh, already 2 pm? Damn, time flies today." I pick up my towel and dry my face and neck. I make my way to the changingroom, getting rid of my work-out clothes and put on my 'fancy' clothes. Today is a special day. A sad special day. Today is the funeral of my aunt. She was a great and nice woman, always listening to stories and telling awesome ones herself. She alwasy cared when one of her neececs adn nephews were sad or had a bad day. I miss her.  
I call a taxi and make my way to the graveyard. I get off at the entrance, walking at a slow paste, taking in te beautiful weather. It reminds me of her, because she taught us all to enjoy ourselves and the good weather.  
My cousins, aunts and uncle, as well as my mother asked me, why I didn't cry when we got the news that she past away and my answer was simple. "She wouldn't want us to cry over her death. She taught us to enjoy life to the fullest and now we continue that with a part of her soul in each and everyone of us." They were phased by how fitting it was.  
I arrive at her grave, the family already there, a few of them sobbing and the rest comforting them. "You're late." my mom scolded me before embracing me in a tight hug. "I'm not late. I didn't need to hear the pastor's words of believe or to see her coffin getting lowered into the earth. You know I'm not mush of a believer anymore." I break lose from the hug and make my way to the rest of the family, exchanging tight hugs all around, comforting the yungest ones of the family and just talk with one another.  
After what felt like a minute or two the sun was getting low and we wished farewell to each other, making our way home. After arriving home I get rid of my Clothes, putting them away like they should be and go to the bathroom to take a refreshing and calming evening shower.  
"Don't stay up to late, tomorrow is your special day!" mom reminded me.  
"Oh right, but tomorrow are the entrance exams. Aizawa said I don't have to attend to them."  
"But you could show everyone not to mess with you." she said, chuckleing at the end.  
"Hah, y'know what? I'll just ask him." I replied and took out my phone, retreating into my room and closing the door. I called his number and heard the lines connecting.  
"Aizawa here. How can I help?"  
"Good evening, Aizawa-sensei, Hideo here. I was currious, if I could participate in the entrance exams tomorrow?"  
"It's a bit late to ask and didn't I tell you already, that you don't have to? But, to answer you question: Yes. There shouldn't be a problem with that. You don't have to listen to Hizashi's speak, just go to one of the arena's gates and wait until it starts. I don't see a logical reason to participate, but I am interestet to see you use your quirk to the fullest."  
"You just want to see, if our training sessions impacted me in any way, don't you?"  
"Whatever makes sense for you. I'm tired so good night, and don't dissapoint us tomorrow!" and with that he hung up. Iwent to bed shortly after.  
_The next morning_  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
I push the *OFF* button on my alarm and pursue my normal wake-up-routine: Brew a coffe, take a shower, drink said coffe, change into school clothes and on the way we go!  
I arrive at one of the many places where the physical entrance exame takes place. Not long after my arrival I see students come my way. All of them in appropriate work-out clothes and already warming up. Some look at me and I just smile back, avoiding the questions, how I can be here already, although Present Mic just finished his speech.  
I got into position and just finished streaching before the doors suddenly open with a loud "GO!" broadcasted through the speakers. Everybody rushed in, destroying bot, after bot, just like myself. I focused on the 1-pointers, slaying a few 2-pointers that got in my way. I didn't kept cout of how many points I got in total.  
Suddenly, the whole ground started shacking. "That can't be me, can it?" I asked noone in particular and mostly rhethorical. I looked up and saw a huge, almost 40 stories tall, massive Villain bot. "That's the 'trap' Aizawa spoke about. It has to be!" I made my way over there as fast as I could. Using earth and water, more percisely mud and wind to propell myself forward and after just a minute I stood right infront of the behemoth of a maschine. I saw people trapped under some rubble and begging for help, but everyone retreated after they saw the 0-pointer. I looked around for rubble I could use, but I had to prioritise the evacuation of the area first. I jumped from person to person, removing the rubble and telling them to run. They asked me, what I would do and I just told them to run and be carefull. After everyone was safe I focused all my strengh and consentrated. Suddenly, all the rubble around me started to float. I inhaled deep, lifted my armes, like I would lift a barbell and exhaled at the same time. The rubble flew upwards, towards the faux villain and impacted, where it could do the most damage. Everywhere, where the rubble hit, small explosions made their way to the surface. That started a chain reaction and in no time, the fauxe villain exploded and fell to the ground. After the lightshow that was the exploding robot ended, Present Mic spoke and said, that the exame was over and that everybody could head home now.

A/N:  
And this is where I end this chapter. I had so much fun typing it, I did it in one go this time haha ^^"  
Rewiews are welcome and feedback is needed, if it isn't a burden, of course.  
Ch4meli0n out!


	3. Chapter 3

After about a week:  
The one's who passed the entrance exame finaly got their letters. Aizawa called me and informed me, that I won't recieve a letter, because Nezu already saw my potential during training with Aizawa, and therefore filled out a recomendation for the main hero course. Aizawa told me, that Nezu was surprised to see me participate in the physical exam, but he told Nezu, that I insisted to participate. That, Aizawa said, made him happy? I can't recall propperly, but he told me, that he will be my future teacher and that i will be in class 1-A.  
The fist day of school:  
I made my way to class 1-A's classroom and was about to enter. I stop a few steps before the door, as I see a boy with green, spiky hair hesitating to open the door. I made my way over to him. "Hey. Are you in class 1-A too? You seem kinda lost."  
"W-What? Yes, I-I'm in class 1-A, you too?", he answered, after hiding his face behind his arms.  
"Yes, actually. I'm Ogawa Hideoshima, but you can call me Hideo, nice to meet you. Should I go in first?" I introduced me, making sure I'm not loud in any way.  
"O-Oh, c-cool. I-I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you. And yes, go ahead. I'm a bit nervous, hehe." he answered after letting his arms fall to his side, just to lift one and scratch his neck. So I went a head and opened the door, just to see a tall boy about my age scold another boy, who has his feet on his desk. I made my way to a neerest desk and set down. No one knew anyone, but Midoriya was tolking to a girl with brown hair. I could see his blush and nervouness and just chuckled slightly. _Poor boy!_ I thought to myself. I watched him a bit and as he turned around, he froze on the spot, not dareing to move. I followed his stare to the boy, who had his legs on his table. He looked very angry, stood up very fast and let of a small explosion from his palm, burning the desk a bit. Midoriya started to shiver but remained still. Not talking. He seems so scared that I doubt he's even breathing!  
I just realized, that his hand had a bandage going around it. I kept watching the two and the blond, angry boy was just about to punch poor Midoriya, but Aizawa entered the room, keeping the hand of the blonde mere milimeters away from Midoriya's face.  
"All of you. Take your seats please. I am your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. You can call me Aizawa-sensei or Eraserhead. Congratulations on passing the entrance exam. Since today is you first day of many to become heroes, we will start with a test about your physic strengh." Aizawa said, introducing himself and explaining today's plan.  
"But what about an introduction to the schoolground and a tour?" the brunette girl that made Midiriya flush asked.  
"That is not needed. We teachers can decide what and when we do cretain things. Today is dedicated to find out, how well you perform when you use your quirks. Please, change into your training uniforms. Me will meet on the traininggrounds gehind the school." he stated bluntly and leaving the room immediately after he finished.  
On the school trainingground:  
One after one arrived, dressed in the usual Yuuei training uniform. "Today I want to find out, how well you perform with your quirks and give out points that get rated at the end. And to make it more interesting, I'm going to expell the one with the least points."  
"You can't do that!" I heared from the croud of classmates. _Oh, if you'd know what he can and can't do_  
"So, Bakugou, how far was your farthest throw in junior high?"  
"67 meters." he answered nonchalantly.  
"Now try it with your quirk" Aizawa ordered. "Well then..." Bakugou said while stretching. "Remember to put all your effort into it!" Aizawa added before Bakugou got ready. After a short pause I only heard an exaggerated *DIEEEE!* coming from Bakugou. I watched the ball shoot through the air and I could swear, I heared a faint sonic boom!  
"705.2 Meters. That's a foundation we can work with." Aizawa stated.  
We continued with different physical trainings like 50 meter dash, farjump and the likes, finishing with the ball throw.  
"Since Bakugou already threw, I will skip him. Everyone else, please stand in a line, alphabetically from Z-A." Aizawa ordered again. _Damn, he's stricter than I remember_ Like ordered, everybody got in line, but some were confused, why we had to order from Z-A and not the other way around. I din't really care in particular.  
One after on threw their ball with their best effort and after no tim it was my turn. Aizawa threw me a ball and nodded, giving me the signal that he's ready. I got into position, concentrated and pushed the ball forward, sending a rush of air behind it, which carried it at least 537.2 meters wide. "Not bad, but improvable. Next one."  
After me was the brunette girl, Ochako Uraraka, as she introduced herself. I watched, surprised to see, that the ball started glowing after she touched it. She threw it, without much force, thoug it flew, and flew, and flew, until Aizawa's balltracker displayed an infinity symbol.  
After everybody finished throwing, Aizawa showed us the total point chart, revealing Midoriya at place 20th, Todoroki 1st, Bakugou 2nd, me at around 13th and on the last place Mineta Minoru. "I want to remind you all, that I will expell the one who's in last, mainly to draw out all of your quirks limits and to give your best. And I'm a man of my words. I'm sorry, Mineta, but you have to leave us."

A/N:  
I admit that I skiped a few parts and made some up myself. I don't want to re-write all the episodes, because most of you are already keeping up to the anime and some may even pre-read the manga, so you already know that stuff. My OC will probably replace most of mineta's scenes, but i'll keep thinking about how to write without mineta in mind because I wanted to get rid of mineta as soon as the anime started, because he's just a perverted dwarf (Sorry, if anyone is offended by that. It only applies to THIS specific anime/manga character'!) and SPOILER he hadn't had a great charakter development in the manga either, only more perverted comments.  
Ch4meli0n out!


End file.
